


Bad Things Happen Bingo, Prompt: Overdose

by Midlifecrisiskeith



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Overdose, Suicide, badthingshappenbingo, prompt:overdose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midlifecrisiskeith/pseuds/Midlifecrisiskeith
Summary: “GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!”





	Bad Things Happen Bingo, Prompt: Overdose

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the tense. I have no clue what happened.

“GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!” she screamed. Taking steps closer to me she let out an almost animalistic growl. Stopping in front of me she sneered and leant down. 

“You’re an abomination. We should've left you to rot on that street corner.” My eyes shine with tears but I push them down. I will not show this woman that I am weak. 

“Fine. I’ll go back.” I say before turning around and leaving the house forever.

As I am walking my thoughts start spinning.  ** _You left her. The woman who fed you and put clothes on your back. The man that_** ** _supported_** ** _you like no one else would. They both loved you._**  No. No they didn’t. They hurt me and put me through things I will never forget. Even through all the hate I thought I could trust them, which is why I told them my secret. The thing I had been hiding for so long. I am gay. Always have been, always will be. That was the thing that broke them, that made them turn me out. That was the thing that lead to me walking down the road looking for a place to sleep tonight. 

The corner of the street where they found me appears around the corner. The hollowing in the wall, the walls streaked with dirt. The rags left in there looked fresh, like someone had vacated the spot recently.  ** _Go back. Its where you belong. Back in the spot where all those things happened to you years ago. Back where that man-_** NO! I will not think about that again. I sit on the edge of the concrete ledge, the cold December air nipping at my nose. I lift my face to place in it my hands, trying to keep the cold away from it. Through my fingers I see the bright lights of a pharmacy. They contrast the grey dullness around them standing out like an angel in the dark.   ** _Do it. You have nothing else to live for._** ** _Your parents? Dead. Your sister? Dead. Those wonderful people who gave you a home? Not dead but they might as well be._** ** _Bu_** ** _y_** ** _those pills and swallow them all._** ** _It’s all you’re worth._**

I stood shakily and made my way across the street, towards the glowing angel. The doorbell dinged quietly as I opened the door, making my way over to the counter. “Um, excuse me.” I mutter. The red headed girl behind the counter turns to me, clearly wishing she was somewhere else. “What.”

“Um, could I have some paracetamol and ibuprofen. Oh, and a bottle of water.”

“Yeah sure. 8 or 16.”

“Both 16 please”

“Here you go. That’ll be £6.50” I hand over the change. It’s the last of the money I have in pocket. It’s almost fitting. The last thing I will buy with the last of my money.

“Thank you.” I say, taking the items and leaving the store. I go back over to the street corner and sit down, staring at the pills in my hand. The power to take my life away lies in my hand.  ** _Do it. Do it now before somebody stops you._**  I open the packets and pop all the pills out onto the floor. I look up to the sky one last time before shoving all the pills into my mouth drinking the water to down them. I lay against the wall waiting for the world to disappear. My vision starts to fade and just before it goes black, I see the silhouette of the girl from the shop running towards me. Too late. It's all black.


End file.
